User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (35)
Chapter #35: A Trip to Blackraven Antiques A fort night passed since the catfight between Allison and Mandy. Mandy reassured her spot as queen bee of Bullworth Academy, she even let Annie on the cheerleading squad reguardless of the Nerds social standing in the school. And Allison hasn't been seen since the fight, rumors by Christy imply that she's hiding in Harrington House. But enough about that it almost the worst holiday the world has ever seen. I'm talking about Valentine's Day. But this year I have a boyfriend. Me, Absinthe, and Ember we're in the cafeteria talking about the horrid holiday. "Malice, why do you hate Valentine's Day so much?" Ember asked, as she took a sip out of some grape juice. "It's not that I hate it, it's just that I never had a boyfriend." I replied. "Prior to Raven." Absinthe said. "Well yeah." I said, "You see at my old school. I was the only Goth kid in school." "And." Absinthe said, while taking a glup of grape juice. "Well all the popular kids gave me fake valentines. Calling me 'freak' and 'Morticia'." I explained, "So when the school did it's Valentine's Day dance, I had no one to go with. So I hid in the shadows of the cafeteria, until the dance was over." "You only hate Valentine's Day, because you never experiance true love." Ember exclaimed. "More or less." I replied. "Well me and Hawthorne are going to the theater to see the new movie 'Gory Love.'" Absinthe explained about her plan on Valentine's Day. "And me and Grimore are going to the Graveyard to listen to poetry." Ember said. "What about you, Malice?" Absinthe and Ember said in unison. "I don't know yet. Me and Raven only had one date at the Carnival." I explained, "So I guess we'll have another date at the Carnival." "I see." Absinthe cogently remarked. "I don't know yet." I tersely said. The bell rang for second class, and we went our separate ways. I went with Raven to Photography class, where Ms. Phillips was very happy, to see her students. "Attention everyone. She said, with the class paying attention to her, "I have a annoucement to make. Me and Mr. Galloway are going to get married on Valentine's Day. And you're all invited to the wedding!" She gleefully exclaimed. "Ms. Phillips, what is our assignment for the day?" Orpheus asked. "I'm getting to that. Today we're doing places around Bullworth. Don't forget your cameras." She explained. Me, Raven, and Orpheus went out to do the assignment, starting with the school, then the church, then the dam, the lighthouse, and the carnival. After we did the assignement we went back to the school, passing with flying colors. After school me and Raven went to the store, where my parents we're working. "Wow. This is where your parents work at." Raven exclaimed in excitement. The store was adorned with all kinds of antiques, all from the Victorian Era; gothic funiture, candlesticks, candelabras, old body mirrors, and even an old victrola is in the store. My parents even sell clothing from that era as well. But the one thing they only sell in the backroom. And that are gargoyle statues; I'm completely afraid of them. "Could of use a couple of gargoyles for my room." Raven qouthed. "Can I tell you a secret." I quivered, "I'm afraid of gargoyles. Have been since I was accidently locked in a supply closet full of them." "Don't worry Malice. I'll help you conquer your fears." He consoled. Then my parents came in from the back room. "Can I help you." My mom said. "Hi mom." I said. "Malice how was school?" My mom asked about my day. "Great mom." I replied. "Hi Mrs. Blackraven." Raven greeted, "Do you carry small gargoyles?" He asked. "We have them. But their in the back room." My mom said back to Raven. "I'm aware of Malice's fear of Gargoyles." Raven said. "I see. Follow me then." My mom said, while escorting Raven to the back room. I stayed in the store area, while Raven get's his gargoyles. Then I saw some of the Preps coming in the store, they we're just browsing around the store while I manned the register. "Welcome." I bluntly said. "I didn't know you work here." Chad said sarcasticly. "Sometimes, but not all the time." I retorted, "What do you need?" I asked him. "Just inviting you to our little get together at the Harrington Estate, on saturday." Gord said, while handing out an invitation, "We hope you and your parents will come." "Why would you invite someone that's not in your clique?" I asked them. "Well since you're parents and Mr. Nesterwood are friends. It would be proper to invite your parents to the party." Tad explained, while getting a old candelabra and bringing it to the register. "Ok. And that Candelabra is going to be $90.99." I said while ringing up the candelabra. Then I wrapped it gentlely and gave it to Tad. He also gave me the money to put in the register. Raven and my mom soon went out from the back room, where they noticed the three preppie customers. "Can I help you?" My mom asked the Preps. "They just gave me an invite to a party at the Harrington Estate, and I rung up a candelabra." I said while giving my mom the invitation. "Ok. we'll meet you on saturday." My mom replied to the Preps. "Certainly." Gord said bluntly. Then the Preps left with the store, with the candelabra in hand. "Can I ring up your gargoyles?" I asked. "Sure. Me and your father are doing inventory in the back room." My mom said, while going back to the back room. "Two mini gargoyles. That'll be $25.73." I said, while ringing up the mini gargoyles. "Thanks." Raven said bluntly. Category:Blog posts